Tonight I Just Don't Give a Damn
by fillthesilence
Summary: Finn has to take his odd cousin trick-or-treating. Along the way he has a strange new thought. Finn centered with slight Will/Finn. Please R


**Title: **Tonight I Just Don't Give a Damn

**Pairing,Character(s):** Finn centered, slight Will/Finn

**Rating:** PG

**Spoilers:** None

**Summary:** Finn has to take his odd cousin trick-or-treating. Along the way he has a strange new thought.

**Disclaimer: **Clearly I own nothing.

**Note:** This is dedicated to my Halloween-Harry Potter-Slash loving little sister. Hope you enjoy it baby-o.

**...**

But Why?" Matthew whined for the forth time in two minutes.

"Because your mom said you could only trick-or-treat inside the apartment." Finn repeated back to him.

"But Why?"

"Because she's scared we'll get kidnapped or something." Finn sighed and rubbed the back of his head. He was becoming frustrated. "Now shut up and lets go" He said pushing his young cousin out the door.

Finn was getting twenty bucks to take his six year old cousin Matthew trick-or-treating. His aunt had wanted to take him but wasn't able to get off of work. She had made him promise to only take the boy to other apartments in their building. His aunt was what you call a worrywart. She was scared of everything, especially strangers. She would often call her sister in the middle of the night telling her to go and make sure Finn was still in his bed and make sure that no one had slit the window screen and came in during the night. Finn wasn't crazy about his aunt or his annoying cousin but twenty bucks was twenty bucks.

"Which floor you wanna start with?" Finn asked as he looked from side to side.

Matthew reached up and grabbed a hold of his hand "Odds first then evens. Come on Finn" The young boy said as he dragged his older cousin to the stair case.

Finn planted his feet down stopping the boy from pulling "Wait why can't we take the elevator?" He asked looking back to the elevator shaft.

"Duh mommy says elevators are deathtraps. Now 'ome on cuz!" The young boy shouted.

Finn sighed as he pushed the heavy metal door that lead to the stairwell. He tried to figure out how many trips he'd be making that night but the numbers weren't adding in his head. So he pushed the numbers out and started thinking about what he'd buy with his money. Family Guy season seven was only twenty dollars. Yeah he liked that plan. Matthew had started counting each step aloud bringing him back into Finn's thoughts. He looked down and for the first time that night really looked at his costume. He was was wearing a long robe and tie, he also had a puffy ratty wig on that looked like it belonged on a girl.

Confused Finn asked "What are you suppose to be exactly?"

"Hermione" Matthew said mid-counting.

"Who the heck is Hermione?" Finn asked searching his mind for the name that was somewhat familiar.

"Forty-six..Hermione Granger dummy Forty-seven."

"What's he from?" Finn asked still confused.

"Fifty-two She's a she not a him and she's from Harry Potter stupid Fifty-three."

"Oh I never watched those movies."

Matthew jumped down onto the landing in front of them and gave a stern look. "You've never read Harry Potter?" He asked in a deep voice, much deeper then his normal high-pitched one.

"They were books? I just thought they were stupid movies about lame wiza..." Finn was cut off as Matthew's tiny fest made contact with Finn's lower half.

"Owww dude you punched me in the junk! What's your problem" Finn said as bent in pain.

"Never talk bad about Harry Potter. Ever!" Matthew screamed then reached for Finn's hand again clasping it. "Now lets get our trick-or-treat on." He smiled up at his cousin.

"That really hurt you know" Finn said trying to regain his balance.

"I know."

"Don't do it again."

"Don't talk bad about wizards."

"Fine, whatever." Finn said blankly. "Wait why are you dressed as a chick?"

**...**

It took them ten minutes to go from the seventh floor down the the first. Finn had listened as his cousin rambled on and on about how Hermione was the most important character and how she and Draco were meant to be and how angry he was about her getting with Ron who he said was a ginger and all gingers were witches his mother told him once and he thought warlocks shouldn't be mixing with true wizards. Finn was becoming very bored and very confused. He was quite sure his cousin was just as crazy as the little boys mother and he was hoping he didn't have any of their crazy in his blood. He was about to knock on the first door when Matthew slapped his hand back.

"Odd floors, even doors." The boy chanted three times.

Finn rolled his eyes and went the next door, it had a huge neon green wreath that looked like a spider's web and it had light up orange spiders dangling from it. The door swung open shortly after Finn knocked and revealed his Spanish and Glee teacher Mr. Schuester in a football players uniform. The huge smile that was plastered on his face when he first opened the door fell just a bit when he saw his student standing on his door step.

"Happy Halloween guys" Mr. Schuester greeted them.

"Trick-or-treat give me something good to eat." Matthew said in a sing-song voice holding his pumpkin pail up while tapping it with his wand. "Please" He added with a sugar sweet smile

"I didn't know you lived in this building Mr. Schue." Finn said again scratching his head.

"Ah yeah, Terr and I moved in a couple years back." Will said clearly embarrassed.

"Cool, cool" Finn replied blankly.

Finn and Will gave each other an odd look as Matthew again tapped his pail. Will reached into the large bowl he was holding and grabbed a handful of candy bars and bent down to the trick-or-treater.

"Here you go little girl" Will said smiling at the child.

"I'm not a girl dummy. I'm a boy." Matthew said insulted

"Aww I'm sorry little guy I just thought since you were dressed as Hermione that you were a girl." He said reaching back into the bowl and grabbed another handful.

"You know who Hairmony is?" Finn asked dumbfounded.

Will straightened up and looked at the teenager. "Hermione? Yeah Terri was obsessed with the books for awhile, she'd spend like twelve hours on the computer a day reading slash fanfiction. It was crazy" Will said shaking his head.

"What's slash fanfiction?" Finn asked confused.

"You know fanfiction is when fans write stories for their favorite tv shows and books and stuff." Will said to Finn who stared back blankly. "And slash means a relationship between two males." Will said blushing slightly.

Finn had no idea what Will was talking about so he decided to change the topic. "I like your costume."

"Ah thanks." Will said looking down at himself. "Terri picked it out."

Finn smiled at him as Matthew started pulling at his shirtsleeve. "Come on I'm bored" He whined.

"Well I gotta go take him to another apartment." Finn said not waiting to leave. He'd much rather be here talking to his teacher then being dragged around by his crazy cousin.

"Well if you guys want to you can come back once you've finished and have half of our leftover candy. You're welcome to it." Will laughed. "Terr bought way too much and she told me to toss the rest so she's not tempted to eat any. I was planning on handing some out next week after the Spanish quiz. But I'm gonna have a ton since there's only a couple kids in the building."

"Ah yeah sure. I gotta get Matt back by eight and at the rate we're going we wont be down till eight am." Finn said glaring down at his cousin.

"Oh okay."

"But maybe I could swing by once I've dropped him off and get the candy. If that's alright?" Finn asked.

"Of course." Will smiled. "That'd be great. I really don't want all of this going to waste."

"I wanna go now!" Matthew said stomping his little foot.

"Okay freak we're going. See ya later Mr. Schue." Finn smiled at the older man.

"Later Finn." He said bending once again and reaching his hand out to the angry child. "It was nice meeting you Matt."

Matthew didn't take his hand instead he pulled Finn's arm dragging him away from the door then screamed back "It's Matthew dummy!"

As Finn was being pulled around a strange thought popped into his head. He thought about how hot Mr. Schuester was in his costume.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Finn asked himself aloud.

"Don't say the h word. It makes the sifters angry" Matthew said putting his index finger to his lips.

**...**

**Please Review**


End file.
